Un giro inesperado
by picahuesos
Summary: Todo iba de maravillas en el día de la familia, pero, cuando el insoportable galán de Chad empezó a insultar a los niños, algo mágico y aterrador sucedió. Un humo extraño envolvió a los hijos de los villanos más temibles y ,cuando se disipo, nadie podía creer lo que vieron sus ojos Ahora tendrán que cuidar de cuatro niños heridos, por dentro y por fuera, pero... ¿lo lograran?
1. Día de la familia día de caos

Todo iba de maravillas en el día de la familia, pero, si, debía haber un pero, Chad aprovecho el disgusto de la reina Leah para acribillar a los descendientes de los villanos más poderosos.

"¿Qué no ven la manera como fueron criados?", exclamo Chad tras empujar el avance de la chica de cabellos morados. "¡Tú le robaste a Audrey el novio!"; mirándola con odio. "Tú no sabes hacer nada más que golpear y lastimar gente"; mirando de reojo a Jay. Giro la cabeza para ver a Evie y decirle "Y tú, no eres más que un corazón hueco ansioso de poder". Miro con desprecio al pequeño Carlos, abriendo la boca justo cuando un humo verde envolvió a los 4 jóvenes, quienes estaban asustados y soltaron un leve grito hasta verse completamente rodeados.

"¿Qué rayos?", exclamaron las personas al verlos convertidos en niños, pero se espantaron al ver su físico.

Nadie entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, vieron como sus pequeños cuerpos estaban desnutridos (unos en mayor grado) y algunos tenían heridas; muchas de ellas ya cicatrizadas, otras frescas.

Las mujeres estaban espantadas al ver el estado de Jay y de Mal, podían ver como sus ropas rasgadas dejaban ver parte de la piel, donde veían sus huesos.

"¿Quiénes son esos degenerados?"; murmuro el mayor de ellos con desprecio. Sus amigos encogieron los hombros sin saber que decir.

"Chicos, tranquilos"; dijo Ben tratando de sonar firme y suave con ellos, alargando sus manos hacía Mal, pero siendo detenido por el hijo de Jafar. "Vamos Jay, solo quiero ayudarles, soy Ben", mirándolos con nerviosismo; "Yo los saque de la isla"

"¿Dónde estamos?", murmuro temeroso Carlos, aferrándose al brazo de Jay.

"No sé, pero vámonos", murmuro Mal haciéndoles una señal a sus amigos.

"¡No, esperen!", exclamo Ben pero no lo escucharon. Jay coloco al pequeñín sobre sus hombros antes de correr hacia el bosque, siendo seguido por Evie y por Mal, quien cojeaba levemente.

Mientras los niños corrían en el bosque, en donde estaban los invitados y alumnos estaban atónitos, aún más cuando ven en el piso sangre, se asustan y van a buscar a los niños. Ven como el rastro de sangre se separa, por lo que ellos también lo hacen.

Ben, sus padres y la familia de Audrey se topan con la pequeña de cabellos morados, quien jadeaba mientras se agarraba el estómago con ambas manos, Evie estaba a su lado tratando de parar el sangrado.

Ninguna se percató que fueron rodeadas por extraños hasta que el heredero al trono de Auradon la levanto con cuidado, sin hacer caso a las patadas de la chica. En cambio, la reina Bella tomo a la otra niña con cuidado pero evitando su escape.

A penas llegaron al castillo dejaron a Mal en la enfermería, donde la curaron y vieron con horror su piel lastimada; sus huesos sobresalían en su piel, las cicatrices en brazos y piernas, su tobillo lastimado y el moretón en la espalda.

¿Jay? Se le notaban algunos huesos pero principalmente las costillas, en menor cantidad que la pequeña Mal. El tobillo derecho tenía un moretón, su ojo derecho esta morado, sus pulmones dañados y varias heridas leves en la espalda.

¿Carlos?

Pesa poco, pero es menor comparado con los mayores. Tiene una cicatriz en el brazo derecho y unas pequeñas heridas en la espalda.

¿Evie? Solo tiene un poco de desnutrición.

"Sé que sus padres les causaron males terribles e irreparables" (viendo con ojos suplicantes a Aurora, Blancanieves, Aladdin y Rogers) "Pero estos chicos, que no entendemos como fueron hechizados, merecen un mejor trato." La reina Bella hablaba con un nudo en la garganta. "Les pido que los cuiden mientras encontramos una cura"

"Por mí no hay problema, mis hijos no están en casa y ya saben, con tantos cachorros sin tener con quien jugar es aburrido", dando una sonrisa encantadora mientras veía como el pequeño de cabellos blancos y negros se ocultaba tras sus amigos. "Le trataremos como uno de los nuestros. Además, Anita siempre quiso hacer algo por ella"

"Gracias Rogers", viendo al niño, "ven Carlos, dormirás con él y su esposa y sus perritos, que dices"; dijo la reina Bella con su dulce voz.

"¡Jay, no dejes que me coman, mama tenía razón!" abrazando los pies del mencionado que miraba con odio a los adultos.

"Ni se les ocurra", con una voz gruesa. Evie le sobaba la espalda y Mal, quien cojeaba del tobillo derecho levantaba los puños en alto.

"Yo cuidare a Evie, es como mi hermana", dijo Nieves para aligerar la tensión en el ambiente.

"No necesito una hermana", sin mirarla, "ellos son mis hermanos, nos cuidamos y alimentamos sin ayuda de nadie"

"Jay, ven amiguito", intervino Aladdin con su jubilosa voz, "Nos divertiremos, jugaras con Jedwin, tiene 12 y es muy parecido a ti; sus hermanos mayores están fuera de momento pero, te agradará y…", siendo cortado por las duras palabras del chico.

"¡Cállate pedazo de mierda!", exclamo con ojos vueltos furia. "¡Nadie nos pondrá una mano encima, no si puedo evitarlo!", poniendo ambos puños en alto, imitando a Mal, quien empezó a jadear.

"Mal, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?", pregunto Aurora mirándola con ternura y tristeza. "Sera divertido, te leeré libros, haremos postres en la cocina y…"

"No necesito una madre", interrumpiéndola de golpe. De repente, empezó a respirar con dificultad hasta caer, siendo sostenida a tiempo por Jay. "Jay", su voz se escuchaba como un susurro.

"Ahora no, por favor", murmuro con dolor el mencionado. Evie escondió a Carlos bajo la cama antes de tratar de ayudar a su amiga.

De la nada, Aurora la tomo en brazos, ignorando sus puños y la reacción del resto de los niños. Se la llevo de nuevo a la enfermería, donde le dijeron que necesitaba reposo, tomar medicamento y tener una dieta saludable. Como vio que estaba agotada, ya ni mostraba resistencia, la llevo a su castillo, donde su esposo, sus padres y sus dos únicos y preciosos hijos la veían con tristeza y culpa.

"Hija, yo…", le decía su madre una y otra vez, a pesar de los intentos de ella por calmar su alma afligida.

Mientras, el resto de los adultos tenían problemas para llevarse al hijo de sus villanos.

Carlos estaba debajo de la cama donde le pusieron, no lograron sacarlo de ahí.

"Ven, Carlitos, te harás daño ahí", decía Roger, tratando inútilmente de alcanzar al niño, quien se aferraba al fondo de la cama y gruñía.

"No, aui es bonito"

Jay estaba dando vueltas en todo el lugar, siendo perseguido por jazmin y aladdin, "¡Jay, pequeño enano ven aquí!"

"¡No, no confío en ti patán, mentecato sucio…!" decía, sin dejar de correr y encaramarse a los muebles, donde les aventaba lo primero que tenía al alcance.

Evie no dejaba de verse en el espejo, pero cuando su hermanastra se acercaba a ella, solo corría a la otra esquina

Lo sé, corto pero espero les guste.

Esta historia se actualizara cada viernes, alrededor de las 11 de la noche. Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios.


	2. Una reunión con la familia real

Durante la noche, los padres de Ben llamaron al hada madrina para saber que harían con los niños, quienes estaban con sus cuidadores hasta que este lío se resolviera. Querían brindarles la infancia que nunca tuvieron, que disfrutaran lo que todo niño debe tener.

Estaban los tres individuos sentados en la biblioteca privada de la reina, en la mesita había varios pergaminos y libros, junto a un plato de galletas con chispas de chocolate. Ya habían bebido su café, investigado cada fragmento de los hechizos más poderosos de los que tenían conocimiento pero no encontraron nada. Hubo un gran rato de silencio hasta que la puerta se abrió, revelando a un preocupado príncipe, quien traía en sus manos el libro de hechizos de Mal; está de más decir que se le quedaron viendo extraño.

"Creo que fueron maldecidos por Maléfica", dijo una vez que se sentó junto a su madre. Respiro profundo antes de mostrar un hechizo oculto, atrapado entre dos páginas, las cuales estaban cocidas, unidas por un hijo finísimo. "Miren", señalándolo; "dice que si llegasen a dudar en el mandato que les impuse, volverían a retroceder, 10 años atrás, donde las heridas y castigos eran frecuentes. Solo hasta que vuelvan a ser tan malos como les enseñamos volverán a tener la edad que les corresponden"; mirando a sus padres con preocupación.

"No puedo creer que haya maldecido a su propia hija", dijo su madre con un hilo en la voz. "Pero…eso quiere decir que las heridas que tienen se… las hicieron sus padres", mirando con tristeza y dolor a los demás. Lloro en el hombro de su esposo, quien la abrazaba con fuerza y ternura.

"Tal vez pueda contrarrestar la maldición", murmuro el hada. "Mañana temprano iré a ver a las hadas que ayudaron a Aurora con su maleficio, tal vez puedan hacer lo mismo por los chicos", dijo parándose a guardar los libros. "En cuanto tenga noticias les aviso, pero traten de mantener la calma, ¿podrán?", viéndolos asentir continua acomodando el tiradero.

"Padre…¿crees que la piedra del lago encantado nos ayude?", dijo de repente.

"Si, es posible, pero…", con la mirada perdida. "Mejor esperemos lo que las hadas encuentren antes de hacer algo más", viendo a su hijo asentir. "Y no trates de ver el pasado de los niños"

"¿Cómo supiste?", asombrado de ser descubierto.

"Sé que te gusta esa chica Ben, pero, a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario, indagar en el pasado hara que no confié en ti. Aunque estarían a mano, ya que te dio esa galleta", añadió con una sonrisa.

"¿Ya lo sabían?", pregunto con cautela.

"Si, pero queríamos darle una oportunidad", dijo su madre, ya calmada. "Nunca les dimos una primera, así que… como podríamos indignarnos cuando no nos preocupamos por su vida. Fuiste tú."

"Gracias", susurro antes de abrazar a sus padres. "Pero si me gustaría entender cómo vivieron, quiero ver sus sufrimientos y si… es que tuvieron momentos felices con sus padres o solo entre ellos"

"Mejor…no se hijo… quizás sea correcto esperar a que ellos recuperen su edad y decidan contarte o no, no arruines la confianza que apenas se está formando"; viendo como la tristeza se va alojando en sus ojos azules añade con más suavidad; "… pero una pequeña mirada al pasado no creo que afecte mucho".

"Gracias", parándose con júbilo. "Iría ahora mismo pero … eso sí sería una locura, los quiero"; les dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a dormir. Mañana iría al lago, buscaría la piedra y deseará ver el recuerdo más triste de sus amigos.

En cuanto el joven heredero salió, el hada madrina acababa de terminar con el acomodo de los libros utilizados. Se despidió de los reyes y prometió darles noticias pronto.

Una vez solos, los reyes suspiraron, solo esperaban que este desastre se arreglara, de momento la coronación se pospuso hasta tiempo indefinido.

"Bella, ¿crees que debamos decirles a sus padres?", dudoso.

"No lo sé, tengo miedo que quieran que se lo regresemos y hagan con ellos ahora si… su viva imagen"

"Eso sí", estuvo de acuerdo con su esposa. No dejaría que los niños sufrieran a un más por su culpa, seguro lo odian. "¿Crees que nos odien?"

"Eso me temo", dijo con pesar en su melodiosa voz. "Pero haremos todo por compensarlos", tomando la mano de su amado. "¿listo para dormir?", viéndolo asentir se encaminan hacia su cuarto.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos el próximo viernes y no se olviden de dejar comentario. Espero les guste y perdón si esta corto, tengan una buena noche.


	3. Primer contacto con los niños

Sin duda ha sido la noche más agitada para algunos de los más aclamados héroes de Auradon, parece que los jóvenes hijos de sus archienemigos les causaron serios conflictos.

Ahora, el sol asomaba por las ventanas de todos los habitantes del lugar, desde su habitación, un pequeño de 5 años veía con miedo el extraño mundo en el que se encontraba. Tenía la misma ropa del otro día, como sus amigos, nada fuera de lo normal, pero esperaba verlos pronto para escapar. Lo único bueno que veía era la comida, comida a montón y de formas y colores extraños.

"¡Dormiste bien!", una suave voz dijo a sus espaldas, provocando que el pequeño soltara un grito de pánico. "Tranquilo, soy Anita, ¿recuerdas, la que te dio el chocolate?", tratando de abrazarlo pero él se rehúsa, cree que le va a dar una bofetada como su madre. "¿Te gustaría ir de compras?"

"¿Qué?", le miro extrañado el pequeño.

"Te comprare ropa, juguetes y…", se calló al ver la cara dudosa del niño. "Ven", ofreciéndole la mano, la cual acepta a regañadientes.

"¿Podemos comer cho…cho…?", sin poder pronunciarlo bien.

"¿Chocolate?", viendo su carita de felicidad, "¡seguro!, pero, antes te daré una rica cereza"

"¿Cereza?", viéndola sin entender mucho mientras salían del cuarto.

-en otra parte-**********************************************************************************************

Jay estaba revisando su mercancía, la cual hurto a mitad de la noche, cuando los mediocres estaban rendidos.

"5 monedas de oro, dos de plata, dos…dos….", sin saber cómo nombrar a los aparatos negros que encontró en el estudio; "…dos cosas negras, 5 dagas, 1 espada, 1…1 especie de algo gris…"; viendo una caja grande con vidrio oscuro.

"¿Qué haces escurridizo?", dijo una voz gruesa desde la puerta.

"¡Nada que te importe, pedazo de mierda!", lanzando cuchilladas al aire. "¡Aléjate, es mi botín, lo canjeare por algo que le agrade a mis amigos!"

"Tranquilo, no te lo voy a quitar", poniendo sus manos atrás de su espalda; "Solo quiero llevarte de compras"

"¿Y eso con que se come o… es un lugar para canjear?", bajando el cuchillo con recelo.

"No, es un lugar donde hay ropa, juguetes, comida y otras cosas interesantes", sintiéndose mal que el pequeño no sepa. "Te comprare lo que quieras, y si te portas bien y no vuelves a tomar nada que no sea tuyo; iremos cada vez que quieras"

"Ummm…. Bien, te cambio mi botín por lo que sea que haya por alla", soltando con brusquedad su arma. Viendo como él se acercaba con la mano en alto el levanta los puños.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Es una trampa, me quieres golpear y me vas a obligar a robar para ti!"

"No, nada de eso", tratando de tranquilizarlo sin mucho éxito. "Solo quería darte la mano, ya sabes, como una salida padre e hijo"

"¿Eso es una especie de castigo?", sin bajar la guardia.

"¡No, no!", ahora si preocupado. "Es una salida amistosa entre dos personas"

"Si no hay de otra", murmurando. Le dio la mano solo para salir a investigar por donde escaparían, tal vez si sabía usar sus cartas, podrían escapar en un par de días. Lejos de sus padres y de estos extraños seres. Era su deber, era el mayor de ellos y no por tener 8 años le excusaba de darles a sus amigos la oportunidad de sobrevivir.

-en otra parte-**********************************************************************************************

La pequeña de cabellos azules estaba buscando desesperada rubor, labial y un cepillo. No podía creer que después que lograron atrapar a Jay, con lo cual se descuidó, fue sencillo arrinconarla para que el pequeño Carlos saliera a ayudarla y también fue atrapado por los brazos de esas locas personas.

"Mama va a matarme sino me maquillo", susurro con temor.

"¡Hola, Evie!", saludo una mujer de cabellera oscura y labios rojos. "¡Hoy será un día divertido!, ¿no lo crees hermanita?"

"¡Te dije que no eres mi hermana!", yendo con temor a la esquina, cerca de la ventana. Se sentó abrazando sus rodillas. "Mami se enojara si no uso maquillaje"

"No, no llores", viendo un par de lágrimas en la dulce carita. "Ven, te pintare"

"¿En serio?", viéndola incrédula pero con algo de… no sabía ni lo que sentía pero era algo cálido, sentía lo que nunca tendría de su madre. "¿Harías eso?", sin creerle mucho.

"Si, pero antes vamos a una salida de chicas"

"¿Qué es eso?", secándose las lágrimas.

"Iremos a pasear, comer un helado y…", viendo su carita de no entiendo nada, se acercó a ella con cuidado y le susurró al oído; "te comprare cientos y cientos de vestidos, accesorios de una princesa, maquillaje, juguetes y mucho más"

"¿si harías eso… por mí?", sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Viéndola asentir la abraza, pero luego deshace el abrazo, baja la cabeza y susurra lo siento.

"No, está bien abrazar", apenas lo dice la abraza, siendo correspondida con torpeza pero con calidez. "Ahora, ¿lista para ir de compras?", viendo como asentía feliz pero luego se entristece. "¿Estas bien?"

"Es que, quisiera comprarle algo a mis amigos, sobre todo algo a Mal", haciendo pucheros.

"Tu tranquila, seguro encontramos algo para ellos, pero, ¿Por qué en especial a Mal? ¿Es tu mejor amiga?", mirándola con curiosidad mientras caminaban hacía la puerta.

"En la isla no se nos permite mostrar debilidad", en voz baja pero ella le escucha; "pero nunca hacíamos mucho caso, y por mi culpa Mal tiene muchas heridas"

"No comprendo"

"Es que…yo…yo… ", sollozando; "…es que…el torpe hijo mayor de Úrsula me estaba por golpear y… Mal…se interpuso… le hizo un par de moretones en el brazo pero… lo peor es que su madre se enteró y…", llorando.

"Evie, lo siento, no debí preguntarte", la carga y abraza con fuerza. Espera hasta que se calma un poco, le da un beso en la mejilla y acaricia sus cabellos. "Ella te quiere mucho, por eso lo hizo, no te culpes, ¿está bien?", viéndola asentir. "¡Esa es mi niña hermosa!", provocando que la pequeña de 7 años se sonrojara. Tras unos segundos, se marcharon a hacer sus compras.

-en otra parte-**********************************************************************************************

Aurora miraba por la rendija de la puerta donde la pequeña de cabellos morados, tras una larga noche de pelea, estaba recostada en la cama, tenía la mirada perdida. No sabía cómo acercársele, quería abrazarla y darle cálidos besos pero, ella se negaba, gruñía y pataleaba antes de escabullirse a la esquina más alejada.

No sabía cómo acercársele y, en serio quería hacerlo, lograr darle aquello que siempre le fue negado. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto la presencia de la menor de sus hijos.

"¿Madre?", susurro a su lado. "¿Aún no ha comido?"

"No", mirando a su hija con tristeza. "No quiere comer ni tomar su medicina, cree que es veneno"

"La verdad no la conozco, pero, creo que le gusta mucho el arte o algo así menciono Ben", mirándola con una débil sonrisa. "Podrías llevarla al museo de arte, ¿no crees?".

"Si, puede ser", abrazando a su hija con ternura. "Ve con tu abue, es momento que me ocupe de una pequeña", besando su frente.

"Si ma", se va a la cocina, donde su abuela la esperaba para hacerle un postre especial a quien antes consideraba su enemiga.

"Por favor que esto funcione", susurro a la nada antes de abrir la puerta. "¿Dormiste bien?", pregunto con dulzura. Como no respondió, se empezó a acercar a ella. "Escuche que eres buena pintando, ¿quisieras acompañarme al museo de arte?"

"¿Museo de arte?", murmuro viéndola con odio. "¿En serio tratas de engañarme con algo tan bajo como eso?", cruzada de brazos. No dejaba de verla con ojos de mala muerte.

"No, solo quiero pasar un tiempo contigo"

"No necesito de tu lastima", dijo con molestia antes de darle la espalda. "Mejor vete, seguro solo quieres desquitarte conmigo"

"No, no es así", con voz triste pero dulce. Le toco los cabellos con delicadeza y trato de darle un beso pero ella se escabullo hasta la puerta del baño. Si, el cuarto tiene un baño integrado.

"No me toques", dijo con voz temerosa.

"¿Te duele algo?", preocupada. Se acercó nuevamente pero ella alzo los puños, previniendo una paliza como las de su madre. "No te voy a hacer daño"

"Eso es lo que siempre dicen", susurro para sí, sin notar que Aurora la escucho.

"¿Te han hecho daño?", indignada que alguien maltratara de esa manera a una criatura indefensa.

"No es de tu incumbencia", mirándola sin mostrar emoción. "Solo déjame tranquila"

"Te dejare tranquila cuando vea que comas", siguiéndole el juego.

"Bien", frustrada de haber perdido. "Solo dame las sobras y déjame sola"

"¿Cómo que sobras?", sin creer lo que escuchaba.

"No te hagas, es lo que siempre comemos"

"Pues ya no", ofreciéndole la mano. "Ven, te hare un rico desayuno y luego iremos al museo"

"No pienso darte la mano", con el ceño fruncido. Ni que tuviera 3 años, ya tenía 6, ya no podía mostrar debilidad; no solo por estar lejos de la isla iba a mostrarse frágil. Nada de eso. Nunca tuvo amor y no piensa tenerlo. Solo sus hermanos, si, ella debe protegerlos, junto con Jay.

"Está bien", triste pero feliz porque hizo un pequeño avance.

Caminaron hacía la cocina en completo silencio, una sin querer conversar y otra sin saber cómo iniciar una plática agradable.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos el próximo viernes y no se olviden de dejar comentario.


	4. Indagando un poco del pasado

Los rayos solares entraron con torpeza al cuarto del joven heredero. Las cortinas azules impedían su paso, solo hasta que el cantar de los pájaros se hizo notar, el príncipe despertó con un profundo bostezo. Estiro sus brazos y se rasco la cabeza. Vio el reloj, eran las diez de la mañana, se paró de un salto, estaba ansioso y nervioso por ver los recuerdos de los chicos, solo esperaba que esto fuera de ayuda. Tomo sus ropas, su toalla y se encamino al baño.

"Perfecto", se dijo con orgullo. Ya estaba listo. Bajo a desayunar con sus padres antes de ir al lago encantado. Donde había tenido su cita con la chica de sus sueños, pensamientos nerviosos se apoderaron de su mente. No se dio cuenta que había llegado al inicio del puente hasta que se tropezó con una roca. Se rio de su descuido y cruzo. Se quitó su chaleco, sus pantalones, su playera y sus zapatos. Hizo un breve estiramiento antes de zambullirse. En menos de cinco minutos encontró la piedra anhelada, brillante y pequeña; la tomo con cuidado, con respeto y amor.

"Por favor", susurro a la piedra ya en la superficie. Se sentó a orillas del lago, contemplo su reflejo y arrojo con suavidad la piedra. Justo cuando se sumergió por completo, su reflejo desapareció para mostrar una imagen perturbadora, eran los chicos, tenían la edad con la que los ve en estos momentos.

En la imagen, los chicos vestían harapos más rotos que los que tenían ayer. Estaban jugando en el mercado, robando comida podrida y uno que otra prenda; eran agiles y rápidos. En eso se separan, vio como alguien agarro a Evie por los pelos, tirándola al piso con gran estruendo.

"¡Evie!", escucho a Mal gritar con preocupación. Soltó la mercancía para abalanzarse contra un niño de 9 años. Alto, moreno, musculoso, de ojos negros y rostro perverso.

"¡Oh, pero si son las enanas!", dijo con burla, sin soltar a la pequeña quien lloraba. Justo estaba por darle un puñetazo en la mejilla cuando Mal se interpone, recibiendo de lleno el golpe. "¡Pequeña escoria!", exclamo molesto el niño.

Ben vio con enfado, tristeza y preocupación como el enano le dio una paliza a su amada, quien se defendía como podía. Al final, cuando creía que Mal iba a recibir un golpe de un cuchillo, es empujada a tiempo por Jay, quien había escondido a Carlos junto a Evie tras unas cajas. Los muchachos se dieron de puñetazos hasta que el agresor salió cojeando y chorreando sangre de la oreja derecha.

"Gracias", murmuro sin emoción la peli morada.

En eso, sale Maléfica detrás de las cajas, donde tomo del pescuezo a Evie y Carlos, quienes temblaban de miedo. Jay levanto los puños, poniéndose delante de su amiga, quien no dejaba de jadear de miedo.

"Que desperdicio eres", dijo con fuego en sus palabras. Arrojo a los niños sin una pisca de remordimiento antes de darle una patada en el estómago a Jay. Sin dudar un momento, hirió a su hija con una daga filosa, tras lo cual se fue no sin antes añadir. "Sigue así, débil y patética; no eres más que una basura, ni tu nombre completo te ganaras pedazo de… ¡na! Ni insultarte vale la pena".

Lo último del recuerdo que logro ver, fue a Evie, llorando, abrazando al pequeñín del grupo. Jay quitándole la daga y tratando de parar el sangrado.

Después de eso, el agua volvió a mostrar su reflejo. Ben estaba echo un mar de sentimientos, estaba furioso con la madre de Mal, ¿Cómo era posible que la tratara de tal modo? Tenía que hacer algo por compensar todos los sufrimientos de esos chicos, quien sabe que más han de haber soportado.

"Nunca más volverán a hacerles daño… lo prometo", susurro a la nada.

Todavía conmocionado, se secó con la toalla y se vistió con torpeza. Se lavó la cara dos veces y se encamino hacía el castillo. El camino se le hizo eterno, toda la belleza del lugar no fue suficiente para aliviar su corazón. Ni sus padres lograron animarlo, les dijo con lágrimas en los ojos lo que vio antes de encerrarse en su cuarto. Dejando a sus padres con la mirada perdida y un profundo sentimiento de culpa, si tan solo hubieran hecho más por ellos.

Pero, el hubiera no existe, solo les queda restaurar su error, tal vez no fue algo malo, no, es una oportunidad de darles el amor, lo que siempre se les negó.

Bueno, chicos, en primera, feliz dia del niño atrasado y en segunda, una disculpa por no subir capitulo. Tuve un par de incidentes que espero resolver pronto, bueno, es todo por hoy y el próximo lo subiré el viernes como he acordado.

Tengan dulces o malvados sueños. Y recuerden comentar.


	5. Compras yun par de travesuras

Carlos estaba encantado de todo lo que veían sus ojos, en cada esquina había tecnología y objeto brillantes, la mayoría no sabía ni cómo llamarlos pero le fascinaban. Anita, quien no había querido soltar la manita al niño en todo el trayecto, lo miraba con ternura; esperaba brindarle la mejor infancia posible, pues, se sentía culpable de su situación. Tal vez, si Cruela hubiera seguido el tratamiento dictado por la corte, ambas hubieran criado juntas a sus hijos.

"¡Aaaaaaahhhh!", exclamo de repente el pequeño, al mismo tiempo que trataba de subirse en ella. "¡Esa bes…bestia me quiere comer!" Dijo una vez aferrado a su cintura, señalando una simpática y preciosa cocker spaniel olfateándolos.

"Oh, no mi vida", revolviendo sus cabellos. "Es Reyna, no es un monstruo. No te hará nada". Como vio que el niño seguía temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos, le pidió a Reyna que los disculpara, seria en otro momento. Espero un rato hasta que deslumbro a lo lejos su heladería preferida. ¡Bingo!

"¡Buenos días Anita!", lo saludo un señor regordete con bigotes cortos. "¿Y este encantador caballero?", añadió viendo al niño, quien escondia su carita en el pecho de su…protectora.

"Es Carlitos, lo cuidare un tiempo, nos podría dar dos conos de chocolate, de favor"

"Con gusto", sirviendo el pedido. "Uno para una linda dama", dándoselo en la mano. "Y otro para el galán", añadió con un guiño, sonrojando al mencionado. Carlitos estaba rebosante de…de…eso que tenían prohibido sentir en la isla. Aunque, al parecer acá eso resaltaba y abundaba en gran cantidad. Mientras saboreaba con fervor su amado botín, nada comparado a las mejores sobras de allá, empezaba a creer que su madre era el monstruo y no los perros. No, ese can…Reyna, no se veía con fieros colmillos, sino, tierna. Se preguntaba si aquello podría durar para siempre, así no tendría que volver a esa absurda casa.

Anita miraba a su niño, ¿su niño? No, no podía considerarlo como suyo, ¿o sí? No importa, si fuera posible lo adoptaría sin rechistar. ¡Eso es!; exclamo mentalmente. Acudiré a Bella, seguro es posible y ella lo puede hacer. Mientras su niño comía con deleite, le empezó a tomar fotos, si iba a ser suyo le haría un álbum, uno grande y…esperen…ropa y juguetes.

Tras pensarlo, lo llevo a miles de tiendas de ropa y juguetes, le compro lo que a él más le gusto, aun cuando fueran esos tres colores, no importa, era su hijo.

En otra parte de las plazas, se encontraban dos hermanas cargando la nueva ropa, accesorios y demás cosas de la pequeña peliazul. La niña estaba rebosante de alegría y le agradecía a cada rato. Fue cuando vio un pequeño puesto de libros, no pudo resistir el impulso de ir a hojearlos, se distrajo en su pequeño mundo que no sintió la presencia de su hermana detrás de ella hasta que le toco el hombro. Temiendo una represalia, soltó el libro en sus manos y le pidió una disculpa, no quería un castigo como los de casa.

"¿Por qué lloras?", limpiándole las lágrimas.

"Porque no quiero que me castigues por leer", cabizbaja. "Ni hablar si mama se entera, seguro me asesina"

"Eso jamás sucederá", abrazándola fuertemente. "Espera un segundo, ¿sí?", llamo a su ayudante para que dejara las compras en el cuarto de su hermana. "Bueno, mientras nos hacen el favor de llevar nuestras compras, te llevare a una librería"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Digamos que ahí podremos hallar libros hermosos para leer", viendo la carita de preocupación añadió. "Sera divertido, lo prometo"

"¿Pu…puedo leer?", dudosa pero con alegría.

"Claro que sí, leer es importante para aprender y disfrutar de lugares e historias asombrosas, ¿no crees?" viendo su carita de felicidad, le agarro la mano y la llevo al lugar más increíble que jamás había visto hasta ese día.

"Te…te quiero", murmuro la pequeña, sin saber que su hermana la escucho. Blancanieves no la quería, la amaba, y no dejaría que volviera a poner un pie en ese terrible lugar.

Bueno, no todo podía ser tranquilo, sino, ¿Dónde quedaba la diversión? Al menos, eso creía el pequeño bribón, quien logro escabullirse para ir a hurtar algo de comida. Se moría de hambre y su "guardián" no paraba de parlotear sobre las cosas bellas y buenas y…blablablá. ¡Boberías!

Dijera lo que dijera no podrá convencerlo de quedarse en ese tedioso lugar. En fin, paso entre varios puestos, probo de todo hasta estar lleno. Se detuvo a descansar en la banca, mirando el cielo, tal vez, solo tal vez, el lugar no estaba tan mal.

"¡¿Dónde te has metido?!", exclamo alguien enojado y preocupado. No tuvo que voltear la cabeza para verlo, era él. "¡Jay!"

"Ni que fueras mi jefe viejo escuálido", murmuro fastidiado. No tenía ganas de correr, solo quería mirar las nueves e idear un plan de escape, así él y sus amigos serían finalmente libres.

"¿Qué tal una competencia, bribón?", le dijo burlonamente.

"Te escucho", incorporándose de un salto.

"Veamos quien puede causar más travesuras sin que nadie se de cuenta"

"Acepto anciano", dijo con fuego en los ojos.

Para no hacer más largo el asunto, digamos que hubieron cascarás de fruta que hicieron caer a muchos pobres e inocentes, hubieron objetos extraviados que aparecían debajo de sus narices; sin mencionar el repugnante acto de magia de un chiquillo irrespetuoso, si, seguro sabrán quien fue.

"¡No inventes viejo!", exclamo orgulloso el menor. "¡Eres genial!", sin darse cuenta que lo estaba alagando. "Digo, eso fue patético", cruzado de brazos.

"¡Oh, no puedes hablar en serio niño!", indignado. "¡Confiésalo! Sé que me admiras", enseñando sus músculos, según muy fuerte.

"Ni un poco", sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "¿Qué tal… una carrera hasta la casa?", saliendo disparado.

"¡Jay, eso es trampa!"; corriendo a todo lo que le dan sus piernas. "¡Vaya pequeño rufian, ya verás!", sonriendo.

Lamento terminarlo así, pero estoy tratando de avanzar en las demás historias y es…es que tengo un bloqueo debido a asuntos personales, no les puedo decir más. En fin, gracias por ser pacientes con esta olvidadiza mente.

Si todo va bn y logro subir capitulo de mis otras historias para este fin de semana, les subiré el sexto capitulo (dedicado a Mal, pues, ella no salio en este) el martes 16 de este mes, sino, para el viernes. Bueno, pasen buena tarde.


	6. Líos en la cocina y un pequeño cambio

Mal estaba sentada con el ceño fruncido. La comida lucía tentadora pero no podía confiarse, menos si eran las causantes de su mala suerte. Si no fuera por ellas, su madre no la trataría peor que la basura, ¿cierto? Mientras la niña fijaba la vista en el plato frente a ella, mirando de reojo a la mujer de cabellos dorados; Aurora rogaba porque la chica la aceptara, al menos como amiga y, con suerte, mucha pero mucha suerte, llegarían a tener una relación más profunda y duradera.

"¿Prefieres comer algo más, cielo?", dijo para romper la tensión en el ambiente. Espero un buen rato, mirándola con profunda dulzura que le provoco un remolino en el estómago a la pequeña. "Puedo hacerte un batido de fresa, seguro te encantara".

"¿Fresa?", no entendía por qué, pero sentía algo extraño con la mención de esa palabra. Algo prohibido, pero anhelado. Se quedó sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que un vaso de vidrio con un líquido rosado y espuma, como si fuera cerveza, frente a ella. Supuso que eso era el batido. Rodo los ojos ante la terquedad de la mujer frente a ella, por un lado estaba el orgullo, eso que la caracterizaba de fuerte. Por otro lado, quería conocer ese lado… ¿cálido? Ni sabía cómo decirle pero, una parte de ella, en su oscuro corazón lo anhelaba con ahínco; creyendo como una tonta que lo merecía, un extraño sueño.

En fin, si nunca se les permitió amar o tener esos sentimientos, si sabían reconocer un aliado, o algo parecido. Entendía que si ellos querían, podrían devolverlos a la isla, al menos en ese lugar, extraño y repugnante, podrían tener mejores posibilidades de salir adelante. Primero tenían que ganar fuerza para escabullirse lejos de todo, de ellos y de la isla.

La pequeña soltó un suspiro, bueno, si se alimentaba poco no perdería la rudeza, pensaba la niña. Olisqueo el contenido, algo atrayente pero extraño, y rosa, como detestaba ese color. En fin, le dio un sorbo. Esa era su intención en un principio, más el sabor fue tan…tan…tan algo que no sabía explicarse así misma que termino en menos de dos segundos el resto del batido. Eructo con satisfacción y vergüenza, no por falta de modales, nada que ver; si carecer de ello era bien visto, no, sino por mostrar debilidad a su…enemialiada.

"¿Te gusto cielo?", sonriéndole con ternura al ver su reacción con la bebida.

"Dije que sin gestos amables", componiendo su postura seria y fría. Ese carácter que le ha permitido luchar para defender a sus amigos, sus hermanos. Solo por ellos se ha visto obligada a enfrentar…a su propia madre. Si es que le decía así.

"Está bien", sin perder la esperanza. "¿Y quieres ir al museo?"

"Como si me importara", retándola con la mirada, aunque en el fondo quería aceptar e ir, esperaba ver colores y esplendidas obras. Eso que se les prohibía en la isla, pero, aun que lo negaran, lo anhelaban con fervor. La pequeña se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que Aurora se le acercó hasta quedar detrás de ella.

"Anda, nos divertiremos", colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros, olvidando su reacción cuando intento tocarla en el cuarto. En menos de cinco segundos la niña le había estampado el plato en el rostro para encaramarse encima del refrigerador, temblando y mirándola con ojos fríos.

"Te dije que no me toques", fulminándola con la mirada.

La mujer no dijo nada, se lavó el rostro y se secó con rapidez. La verdad, se sorprendió la velocidad y agilidad de llegar hasta ese lugar en cuestión de segundos, tal vez la vida en ese lugar fue peor de lo que se podían imaginar. Se quedaron viendo fijamente por varios minutos, hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo, si no la volvía a tocar, y le dejaba estar sola de vez en cuando, tal vez, solo tal vez, podrían llegar a ser…amigas.

"Bueno, ya que aclaramos ese asunto", viendo como rodaba los ojos con fastidio. "Empecemos a limpiar este pequeño desastre y luego iremos al museo", empezando por recoger los restos del plato de vidrio.

"¿No se supone que alguien lo hace por ti?", recargada en el refrigerador. Por lo que le habían dicho toda su vida, es que personas como la que tenía en frente no hacían más que sonreír y dar órdenes.

"Si, pero hay cosas que uno puede hacer sin ordenar a nadie", mirándola con ternura, provocándole otro dolor estomacal. "Anda, ayúdame e iremos rápido al museo."

"Si no hay de otra", murmurando con fastidio. Cada vez se le hacía más raro ese lugar. En fin, si fingía seguir sus reglas podría encontrar un modo de escapar junto a sus amigos, por algo era la líder. Una vez limpiaron el pequeño desastre, y resolver una discusión acerca de la ropa sucia, se dirigieron al museo. Aunque quería negarlo, la pequeña estaba fascinada con lo que la rodeaba, los colores, las estatuas y cuadros; era mara…sor…era único.

Aurora no pudo resistir tomarle fotos a la niña, cuando no la veía, se veía tan adorable y feliz, aun cuando trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos. Se preguntaba cuanto sufrieron en ese lugar, ajenos al amor de una familia. No se dio cuenta que la niña se había salido de su vista, se asustó, tenía miedo de que llegara al aula oscura, como se le decía allí.

La busco entre todos los corredores hasta llegar al lugar que más temía, la vio parada frente a una pintura de la reina del mal, escucho su respiración entrecortada. Por eso no quería que la viera, si bien no fue una buena madre, es lo único que conoció.

"¿Mal?", se acercó a ella sin tocarla. Vio sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas que trataba de parar, sin mucho éxito a decir verdad. "Ven, vamos a casa"; ofreciéndole la mano, la cual acepto dudosa.

"¿Ella nunca me quiso, cierto?"; cabizbaja, apretando su puño libre.

"Cielo, no pienses en eso, ven, vámonos"; jalándola suavemente de la mano hasta que escucho algo que la lleno de esperanza.

"¿Podrías…podrías cargarme?"; avergonzada de mostrar debilidad, pero se sentía tan herida por dentro que…ni siquiera podía compararlo con las heridas que le causaba su madre.

"Claro que si mi vida", cargándola con cuidado, estaba tan feliz con ese progreso, pequeño pero gigante. Se resistió en darle un beso en la frente, no quería echar a perder lo que logro apenas. "Ya verás que conmigo sentirás amor", murmurando en voz muy baja.

Jejejeje, si que paso tiempo esta vez no lo creen? Bueno, el próximo capítulo estará para este fin de semana, he tenido unos problemitas por ahí pero ya los estoy solucionando. Lo mismo para mis otras historias, las iré actualizando poco a poco. Bueno, gracias por tenerme paciencia.


	7. Reunión con los protectores de los niños

Era alrededor de la media noche, todo el mundo dormía cómodamente en sus hogares, excepto el hada madrina, la familia real y los protectores de los niños; quienes estaban reunidos en la biblioteca privada de la reina Bella, acomodados en los sofás (las mujeres) y en unas sillas que fueron mandadas a traer (los hombres). Necesitaban discutir sobre la situación de los niños y, aún más importante para sus guardianes, de que iba a ser de ellos en cuanto regresaran a la normalidad. La verdad, ya se habían encariñado con ellos, y no querían separarse por nada del mundo; pero consientes que no era la edad que les correspondía.

"Muy bien, sé que es tarde pero es la única manera de que los niños no se den cuenta"; comenzó el hada madrina. Dio un sorbo a su taza de café y se comió una galleta de chispas de chocolate. "Ahora, las hadas que te ayudaron en su momento", volteando a ver a Aurora, quien asintió sin soltar la mano de su marido. "Siguen buscando una cura para el maleficio, aun no se explican cómo Maléfica se atrevió a maldecir a su propia hija pero, hacen lo que pueden." Tomando aire y acomodándose en su asiento añadió "Sé que se están encariñando con ellos", viendo de reojo a los presentes, quienes asintieron, unos con timidez, otros con orgullo. "Por eso quiero saber que piensan hacer cuando recuperen su edad correspondiente"

"Nosotros queremos adoptar a Carlitos", dijeron al mismo tiempo Rogers y Anita. Le dieron una carpeta con su acta de matrimonio junto a unos papeles para el proceso de adopción legal. "Es nuestro niño, merece amor y estamos dispuesto a dárselo."

"Le estoy haciendo un álbum", añadió Anita con gran alegría. De su bolso saco varias fotos del pequeñín, comiendo helado, armando sus juguetes y leyéndole cuentos. "Y ya…mandamos a hacerle su propio cuarto, claro, cuando recupere su edad"

"También queremos quedarnos con Jay, es un torbellino valioso para nosotros"; dijo Alddin mientras su esposa asentía.

"Es un buen niño, se preocupa por sus amigos y está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ellos." Añadió Jasmín mientras le daba una carpeta al hada, los mismos documentos para adoptar.

"No me imagino mi vida sin mi hermanita", empezó a decir Nieves con inmensa alegría. "Es una niña brillante, educada, tímida que necesita mucho amor y comprensión"

"La cual estamos más que dispuestos a dársela", dándole una carpeta con documentos para una adopción legal. "Ya mandamos a preparar su futuro cuarto, con todo lo necesario, bueno….excepto ropa, eso lo hará ella con Nieves."

"¿Aurora y Philip? ¿Algo que quieran decir?", les pregunto el hada viendo que se quedaron sumidos en su pensamiento, sin soltar una carpeta.

"La queremos en nuestras vidas", comenzó Philip. Le entrego la carpeta y dio un sorbo a su café. "Tiene un carácter fuerte, pero es por la vida que ha tenido. Estoy convencido que tiene un corazón de oro, solo debe aprender a sacarlo."

"Hemos tenido diferencias y conflictos", añadió su esposa. "No le gusta que la toquen, no se cuan extremo la han maltratado, pero apenas ayer me dejo cargarla"; dijo con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos. "Le teme a su madre, una parte de ella quiere creer que si la quiere pero, otra parte…le dice que nunca la quiso. Solo quiero…quiero verla sonreír y jugar como una niña de su edad".

Su esposo tuvo que abrazarla, pues, empezó a llorar. Todos se acercaron a darle un cálido y reconfortante abrazo. Bella tenía razón, hicieron bien al pedirles el favor a ellos de cuidarlos. Cuando la tristeza dio paso a la alegría, y una vez que hubo silencio de nuevo, Bella les dijo que no había problema con la adopción de los chicos, que los papeles estarían listos dentro de dos días; lo único que si les pidió fue que cuando ellos recuperaran sus edades, que les digan y, si no están de acuerdo, pues, se debería cancelar los documentos si ellos, una vez recuperada la edad, se sentían incomodos. Aunque añadió, tras ver la tristeza y dolor en sus rostros, que eso sería improbable, pero debían estar dispuestos a renunciar a ellos si era necesario. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, el amor que siente por ellos es tan grande que están dispuestos a dejarlos ir, si es que así serán felices.

"Bueno, ya aclarado esos asuntos", comenzó a decir con su melodiosa voz la reina Bella. "¿Qué les parece si preparamos una fiesta para los niños? Sé que a ninguno de ellos se la ha celebrado su cumpleaños, ni hablar de las festividades a las que estamos acostumbrados." Tomando un sorbo de agua y tras mirar de reojo a los presentes continúo. "Haremos un gran pastel, todo tipo de comidas y bocadillos y…"

"¡Juegos, divertidos e inolvidables!", interrumpió con entusiasmo Anita.

"¡Y les daremos presentes que les fascinarán!", añadieron Jazmín y Nieves.

"¡Conocerán el lado bueno de la vida que se perdieron todos estos años!", comento Aurora con fervor.

Empezaron a decidir lo que habría en la fiesta, la hora, el lugar, los juegos, la comida, en fin, todo. Una vez que lo tuvieron todo preparado, se despidieron con abrazos y un largo "buenas noches" para encaminarse a sus respectivos hogares. Donde cada uno fue a ver dormir a sus futuros niños, suspirando con ternura, los taparon con sumo cuidado de no levantarlos, recogieron los juguetes tirados y cerraron la puerta, dejando una lamparita de noche (para Carlitos y Evie) y un vaso con agua (para los mayores).

Mientras con la familia real, quienes acababan de recoger los platos y tazas que usaron para la reunión, estaban entusiasmados con la idea de la fiesta. Lo único que preocupaba al joven heredero, era que su novia jamás regresara a su edad real. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, sus edades eran distintas a las que tenían registradas. Eso quiere decir que Jay era mayor que él, y su novia y Carlos eran más chicos que él. Pues, el acababa de cumplir los 17.

"No te preocupes hijo", le dijo su madre cuando termino de explicarle sus temores. "Recuperarán sus edades, y no es malo que le lleves un año. Míranos"

"Tu madre tiene razón", añadió su esposo. "Yo le llevó cinco años, y somos muy felices." Una vez aclarado las dudas y temores de su único hijo, se dieron un gran abrazo, apagaron las luces y se fueron a acostar. Mañana iniciarían los preparativos para que el viernes los niños disfrutaran de la mejor fiesta de sus vidas, debían ser rápidos, pues, solo contaban con dos días.

Ben, ya acostado en su cama, miraba las estrellas. Como amaba verlas alumbrar la noche, le daban esperanza de volver estar con su chica. Sus padres tenían razón, no fue malo que sucediera ese imprevisto, sino todo lo contrario. Ahora ellos tendrían la oportunidad de tener una verdadera familia, recibirían amor y tendrían una niñez. El pasado lo olvidarían, con tiempo, para remplazar los malos ratos en momentos inolvidables.

"Te amo Mal", susurro a la nada. Se tapó con la sabana y se acomodó de lado, viendo al cielo estrellado. "Te hare muy feliz, lo prometo"; añadió quedándose dormido, soñando con su novia, viéndola sonreír y disfrutar de la vida.

Bueno, espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y el próximo lo subiré hasta el viernes 9, si puedo antes. En fin, gracias por su enorme paciencia, ahora dedicare un poco de tiempo en mis otras historias que, por cuestiones de tiempo y un par de problemas por allí, están en paro. Ah, casi se me olvida, acá los estudiantes de auradon (Ben, Audrey, Chad, Lonnie, las chicas que no sabemos su nombre, Y Doug tienen 17; mientras que Jane tiene 16).

Pasen un excelente fin de semana y disfruten de la vida. Comentarios, quejas y sugerencias son bienvenidas; pero con respeto.


	8. Chocolate por un beso

**En primera, les agradezco su infinita paciencia y sé que prometí sin escusas, pero he estado muy agobiada. Por una parte la escuela, por otra mi familia y la verdad, me he sentido mal. Así que escribo este capítulo porque tengo que actualizar las demás historias que tengo estancadas, así que, pido perdón una vez más antes que ocurra algo peor. En fin, es probable que el próximo capítulo lo suba el 12 de este mes, y de ahí no subiré hasta la primera semana de noviembre. Bueno, ahora si va el capítulo.**

Carlitos estaba armando con gran entusiasmo los prototipos que su…amm….su….que la señora Anita le había comprado. Quien estaba junto a él ayudándolo, no le gritaba como esa bruja que tiene como madre y eso lo agradecía. Aunque se supone que no debía agradecer por nada, pero ella era distinta, sentía algo cálido, algo que nunca le dio ese monstruo. Lo único que se le hacía raro de ella era ese aparato que sacaba luz y sonido. La primera vez que se dio cuenta, sintió un miedo terrible. Pensó que era para golpearlo o tenía algo malo, pero se dio cuenta que era una…era su reflejo. Ella le dijo que era una cámara y lo que sacaba eran fotos. Aun así les decía reflejos, a lo cual ella reía divertida, seguido de él.

De hecho, no sabía cuantos días llevaba con ella y su esposo, tal vez tres. Quien sabe, tal vez más tarde le preguntara. Si bien ya sabe que sus perros jamás le harían daño, era difícil quitarse ese miedo. Cada vez que los veía, se aferraba de Anita y sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas. Carlitos quería dejar de temerles, porque sabe que eso le duele a Anita, pero es que están difícil que teme no lograrlo nunca. Lo único que le consuela es que ella lo entiende.

"¿Carlitos?", dijo Anita con voz dulce, sacando al niño de sus pensamientos. "¿Qué te gustaría comer hoy?"

"Umm", se quedó pensando un rato hasta que su sonrisa de oreja a oreja la contagio también. "¿Filete empizado?", pregunto dudoso.

"¿Filete empanizado?", le corrigió con una sonrisa. Al ver a su pequeño asentir, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le pidió a la nana (olvide su nombre, si alguien lo sabe, si puede ponerlo en comentarios se lo agradecería mucho) que prepare la comida.

Siguieron armando durante otra hora hasta que se armó de valor para preguntarle algo que la carcomía hace noches. "Carlitos, ¿te gusta vivir con nosotros?", un poco temerosa de su respuesta.

"¡Si, mucho ma…digo Anita!", dijo el pequeño todo colorado. Estaba rojo como tomate, casi le dice mami. Tenía mucho miedo que ella no lo viera como un hijo, no quería perder su cariño por un estúpido error. Lo que no se esperaba era el cálido y protector abrazo que le dio ella. "¿No tas molesta?", sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

"Mi niño", dijo con ternura y tomando su carita para verlo a los ojos. "Te quiero demasiado, como si fueras mi hijo y si quieres decirme mami y a Rogers papi, hazlo, no sabes lo felices que nos harás", terminando con un beso en la mejilla.

Carlitos la abrazo llorando de felicidad, si eso es lo que estaba sintiendo. Era algo maravilloso, ya no sentía ese vacío en su corazón. Mientras que Anita no paraba de abrazarle y darle besos en su mejilla, estaba tan feliz. Ese temor que la invadió la noche pasada había desaparecido. No basta decir que al entrar Rogers con una barra de chocolate en una mano y un ramo de margaritas en la otra se les quedo viendo divertido. Hasta que su esposa le explico lo sucedido y se unió al encantador momento familiar.

"Pa…pa…papi", dijo el pequeño tras un rato. Se mordió el labio nervioso antes de señalar el bocadillo. Ese con un sabor tan dulce como los besos de su… de su madre, su nueva madre.

"Claro que si campeón, pero antes un beso a los dos", a lo cual el chiquitín lo hizo rápidamente. Mientras comía el chocolate se preguntaba si cada vez que alguien diera un beso en la mejilla recibiría uno. No, eso no era posible. ¿O sí lo era? Riendo divertido al ver la expresión de felicidad de sus…sus padres. Se le hacía chistoso ver el sonrojo de su ma…madre cuando recibió esas flores. ¿Qué significaba regalar flores? Llevando su mirada de uno a otro, sin entender nada. ¿Era algo bueno o malo? Quien sabe, tal vez después les preguntaría. De momento solo se fijaba en el dulce manjar que tenía en su posesión.

Nieves estaba preparando galletas de chocolate con su hermanita, ya habían leído un par de cuentos juntas y querían hacer bocadillos para merendar en el jardín. Esta mas decir que tenían hecho un batidero en la cocina, harina regada en el piso y… ¿el techo? ¿Cómo llego hasta allá? Nadie lo sabrá, solo ese par de alocadas reposteras. Esperemos un resultado delicioso.

No tenían mucho de haber colocado la bandeja en el horno, ahora solo debían esperar aproximadamente una hora y media. Al menos eso decía la receta familiar de su marido, Fernando. Mientras la mayor fregaba los platos, la pequeña los secaba con extremo cuidado, era tanta su dedicación que no noto la puerta abrirse hasta que la voz del primogénito de su hermana pregunto que habían estado haciendo las últimas dos horas. Sí, mucho tiempo para hacer la masa y todo el proceso. No pregunten. Sera para otra ocasión.

Bueno, ¿Dónde estábamos? Así, ya recordé. Evie se quedó estática, tenía miedo que si no le agradaba al niño que tenía delante de ella, su hermana ya no la querría más. Ni diez segundos pasaron para que ella rehuyera su mirada. De momento el suelo le parecía un lugar más llamativo que nada en el mundo.

"¿Tía?", acercándose a la chica. "¿Me lees un cuento?", mostrándole un libro algo degastado por el paso del tiempo. Al ver que se le quedo viendo raro, se rasco nervioso el cuello antes de añadir: "Si quieres…mejor jugamos a algo en el patio"

"No, te…te lo leeré con mucho gusto", se apresuró a decir. Fueron las palabras del pequeño lo que hizo que ella se llenara de confianza para tratarlo. Pensó que le tenía asco o algo parecido, sí que estaba equivocada.

Nieves no cabía de la alegría que sentía en ese instante. Al fin, su único y hermoso hijo relacionándose con su hermana. Tal vez, era el momento para hacerle la propuesta, de tener su apellido y pertenecer legalmente a su encantadora familia. Le tomo varios minutos explicarle, más todo valió la pena. Su hermana, su querida y hermosa niña, accedió con lágrimas en los ojos. Se abrazaron durante varios minutos, al terminar el abrazo, los pequeños fueron corriendo al cuarto de juegos, donde estuvieron hasta la hora de la cena. Cuando su padre llego tras un asunto real y secreto, ni tan secreto, al menos no para ciertos adultos del reino. Obviamente le dieron la nueva buena, la cual le hizo sonreír aun más. Alejando esos temores, pues, ya se había encariñado ciegamente de esa pequeña niña.

"Ahora, antes que se levanten a lavarse los dientes", viendo como sus…hijos se contaban chistes, los cuales, tal vez deba vigilar más seguido. "¿Les gustaría una barra de…?", sacando dos exquisitos manjares de su chaqueta.

"¡Chocolate!", exclamaron al mismo tiempo. Lo cual les hizo reír, contagiando a sus padres.

"Entonces", acercándose a ellos. "Quiero un beso de cada uno", tras decirlo es recibido por dos besos y abrazos, para después darles su dulce y besarles en la frente con ternura. "Esos son mis angelitos", provocando el sonrojo de ambas criaturas, si, los padres suelen hacer eso.

Mientras los niños comían con júbilo su postre, Fernando le hizo una señal a su esposa, diciéndole que el día de la fiesta estarían listos los papeles de adopción, para todos ellos. No era necesario decirlo en voz alta, ya que ambos se comprendían tan bien que casi sabían lo que uno quería decir con solo verle a los ojos. Nieves le beso con ternura, claro que provoco dos reacciones. Un suspiro salió de Evie, pero un gesto de asco de Nandito. Provocando nuevas risas en la familia que acababa de tener un nuevo miembro.

"¡Jay!", grito un niño de 12 años persiguiendo al mencionado. "¡No se vale, no estaba listo!", corriendo tras su alocado compañero de juegos. Podrá ser mayor que él, pero no cabía duda que era muy veloz, demasiado.

"¡No seas mal perdedor Jedwin!", mirándolo de reojo, ya casi llegaba a la meta. "Deberías haber escuchado la señal", lanzándole una sonrisa burlona.

El niño solo bufo molesto en respuesta, bueno, ni tanto. Podrá no admitirlo pero le gustaba estar tiempo con ese travieso. Hasta le veía como su hermanito, un molesto y grotesco hermano. Al llegar a la meta, el otro extremo del amplio y basto patio, se dejó caer para recuperar el aliento.

"Sí que eres exagerado", pateándolo suavemente con el pie descalzo. Si, la competencia la hicieron descalzos y en shorts. Se supone que eso les daría menos calor.

"¡Chicos, póngase una playera y zapatos!", exclamo jazmín desde la puerta. Viéndolos rezongar mientras se acercaban a ella. "No sean así, tenemos visitas"

"Ni que fuera el sultán", comento burlón el menor. Esperaba un regaño o una bofetada, lo que no esperaba era que se riera. "¿Qué?", sin duda, ella era difícil de leer, todavía le entendía más al mentecato de su marido.

"No, no es mi padre Jayson", diciendo burlón su nombre, a lo cual el chico murmullo que ese no era su nombre, sino Jay.

"Cálmate Jay", dijo una voz extraña pero familiar a la vez. El niño levanto la mirada y se encontró con una cara angelical, ¡que diantres! No podía pensar en cursilerías. Pero si admitía que era lo más hermoso que vieron sus ojos. "¿Qué, ya no me saludas galán?" Acercándose a él con una sonría en el rostro y una mano oculta tras su espalda. Se agacho para estar a su altura, lo que le provocó un sonrojo marca sopa de tomate a Jay que le hizo desviar la mirada.

"¿Y tú quién eres?", sin voltear a verla.

"Soy Lonnie", tomando su barbilla, obligándolo a verla. "Mira, traje esto para ti", mostrándole un manjar de los dioses. Al menos, creía que era su nombre. "Es chocolate"

"¡Dámelo!", tratando de arrebatárselo sin éxito alguno. Lo cual le enojo y resoplo frustrado. Algo se le hacía familiar en esa chica. ¿Su cabello café claro o…eran sus ojos? De momento solo podía pensar en ese dulce, quería devorarlo.

"Primero, dame un beso en la mejilla Jay", a lo cual el pequeño se puso pálido. Ni loco haría algo así. Perdería lo poco que le quedaba de hombría, si es que no la perdió ya. Se cruzó de brazos y la reto con la mirada. Ni muerto mostraría ese grado de afecto, seguro le provocara una extra enfermedad o peor.

Cinco minutos después, la barra de chocolate yacía en la barriga del niño. Quien estaba avergonzado de haber sucumbido por una chica.

"¿Ves? No fue tan difícil, ¿o sí?", no obtuvo respuesta más que un leve murmullo de déjame en paz. Lonnie lo veía divertida, sin duda había algo en él que lo atraía sin pensar, no solo su tierna edad, sino desde que le conoció. Cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad, esperaba que llegaran a ser algo más que amigos.

"Lonnie", murmuro el pequeño con pena. "¿Podemos ir por más?"

"Claro que si Jay", sonriéndole. "Pero ve a vestirte"

"Ya que", dijo derrotado. Ni siquiera hizo nada cuando el torpe de Jedwin se burló de su debilidad. Ya se vengaría después, eso pensaba mientras se dirigía a su habitación, la cual le gustaba mucho; pues, tenía su propia cama y un lugar que podía llamar como suyo. Cada día iba perdiendo la idea de escapar de allí. Solo esperaba que los demás no se enojaran con él.


	9. Momentos especiales parte 1

**Hola a todos, lo prometido es deuda, ¿cierto? En fin, como podrán notar, este capítulo (parte uno, el cual tendrá 3 partes) está dedicado a un par de comentarios donde me pedían relación de ben y mal. Si me es posible, el 1ro de noviembre subiré uno dedicado a la relación de Evie y Doug; la cual vendría siendo la segunda parte. Siendo la tercera un poco de ambas parejas. Gracias por leer y pasen un buen día.**

Sin duda ese día había sido inolvidable para muchos, menos para una triste niña que veía el cielo con nostalgia. Aun no se recuperaba de lo que vio en esa pintura, esa sonrisa maligna de su madre. Ni siquiera ese manjar rosa que le encanto tanto la pudo animar. Aunque siempre lo supo, de algún modo lo supo, pero en su interior estaba ese…ese…algo que le impedía creerlo.

"¿Mal, cielo?", le pregunto preocupa la rubia. "¿Cómo sigues?", acercándose a ella. Le dolía verla tan decaída, si tan solo se dejara querer más o si pudiera hacer algo más por ella.

"De maravilla", murmuro con sarcasmo y dolor. Seguía sin apartar la vista de la ventana. Solo quería olvidar todo y huir lejos, muy lejos, donde nadie la conociera. Tal vez así podría encontrar su lugar en ese peculiar mundo. De momento solo podía ver el sol en su punto más alto, medio día, o eso le había explicado el día anterior, cuando le compro un helado de fresa al salir del museo.

"Ven, vamos a abajo", ofreciéndole una mano. Sabía que podía no aceptar el gesto, pero la esperanza es lo último en morir, o eso se dice. "Alguien vino a verte cielo", dándole una sonrisa angelical.

"No quiero", viéndola a los ojos. Revelando rastro de un largo llanto. No se limpió las lágrimas, ya no le daba tanta pena que ella la viera en ese estado. Tal vez, solo tal vez, esa mujer se estaba ganando su…confianza. Por no decir nada más.

"Te sentirás mejor", insistiendo con cuidado.

La niña solo rodo los ojos antes de darle la mano, lo cual hizo que en el interior de ambas se empezara a formar un nuevo lazo, raro y lindo. Caminaron en silencio, pero no era incomodo, sino reconfortante. Se sentían gusto de estar juntas, aun cuando una de las dos lo negara si le preguntaran. Al llegar al final del pasillo, antes de comenzar a bajar la escalera, la niña se empezó a preguntar que era ese remolino que sentía en su interior. No era hambre o dolor, eso estaba segura, pero no sabía que era, lo cual la aterraba y le daba…algo de…eso que le gustaba.

"¡Mal! ¿Cómo estás?", le pregunto ese chavo que la tomo en brazos en el bosque. En ese momento no sintió nada raro, pero se sentía extraña solo de escuchar su voz. Era como si se conocieran de antes. No, no podía ser así, sería una locura cuando él le llevaba saber cuántos años.

"Y a ti que te importa", mirándolo con burla. A lo cual recibió un reclamo de Aurora, lo cual le dio igual, bueno, no tanto. Al ver el rostro de reproche de su…su aliada se sintió mal…literalmente. Por lo que murmuro un lo siento en voz baja, apenas audible por ambos.

"Oye, me preguntaba si…", se rascaba nervioso el brazo. "…si quisieras venir conmigo a mi casa, prepare un picnic"

"Ni loca", cruzada de brazos. Por un lado quería ir, más no estaba segura de separarse de…de…de la mujer que tenía a su lado. Al ver que se acercaba más hasta donde estaba, se refugió atrás de Aurora. Si bien se sentía avergonzada de mostrar tal grado de debilidad, algo inexplicable la reconfortaba. "No voy a ningún lado contigo"

"Ben, si quieres lo dejamos para otra ocasión", sugirió la mujer de dorados cabellos. Sentía tristeza y alegría a la vez, tal vez se estaba ganando su afecto y era su manera de demostrarlo.

"O si gustas acompañarnos", añadió con una enorme sonrisa. "¿Qué dices Mal?", viéndola con ojos de cachorro.

"Bien, pero quita esa cara de baboso", le dijo con burla.

"Mal", le dijo la mujer. "Eso no se dice"

"En la isla no es nada", rodando los ojos con fastidio. "¿Y bien, nos vamos?", pregunto tras unos minutos. Solo vio a los dos asentir antes de pedirle la mano a Aurora, quien se mostró sorprendida y encantada por el gesto de su niña. Ben solo rio en silencio al ver a las dos, se resistió de soltar un suspiro, no quería arruinar ese momento tan especial. Si ya se estaba ganando la confianza de Aurora, la enemiga de su madre, había esperanza para él. Mientras ella fuera pequeña haría lo mejor para darle bellos recuerdos, con la esperanza de borrar todo lo malo de su vida. Por ello no se quejó al ver que se sentaba lejos de él, recibiendo una disculpa de la reina.

"¿Ahí vives?", arqueando las cejas. Sin duda eso si era una extraña casa, tan grande era que la veía desde lejos. "¿Cómo ocupas tanto espacio?", sin dejar de ver las ventanas, los jardines.

"Este…veras…soy el rey", un poco nervioso. Siempre hubo algo en ella que le hacía sentirse cohibido.

"Aburrido", recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su…su…su algo. Eso la tranquilizo al instante. Es que ese chico le hacía sentir…como un revoltijo. Parecido a cuando comió de más y muy rápido. Solo que distinto. Era… ¿lindo? ¡No, no podía pensar eso! Débil, eso era. Estaba perdiendo toda su fuerza.

"Cielo, estas bien", la voz de esa mujer la saco de sus temores. Sonrojada le dijo que no era nada. Lo cual ella acepto no muy convencida. El resto del viaje se pasó rápido, con un par de preguntas de Ben que no eran bien respondidas, hasta que el carro se detuvo frente al enorme castillo.

"¡Hola, los estábamos esperando!", exclamo una mujer castaña. Parecida al chico que estaba con ella. Estaba segura de haberla visto antes, pero no muy convencida solo saludo con la mano sin despegarse de…de…su…su…algo. "Vengan, todo está en el jardín", invitándolas a entrar.

"Bella, ¿Cómo van los papeles?", le preguntó en voz baja. A lo cual ella respondió que todo estará en orden el día de la fiesta, y le agradeció por acompañar a su hijo, algo le decía que esa pequeña era un hueso duro de roer.

Cuando llegaron al jardín, la pequeña no logro reprimir su sonrisa, todo era asombro…so…si…eso era. Había una mesa debajo de una...¿sabana? ¿Es que iban a dormir? Saber. Lo que llamo su atención fue la cantidad de manjares, que algunos ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlos, pero en el centro habían cientos de fresas, casi se caía de la impresión. Está de más decir que corrió como alma que lleva el diablo para meterse a la boca cuanta fresa cupiera, hubiera seguido hasta que le doliera la panza pero la detiene su…su…algo. A lo cual solo refunfuño para sentarse a su lado.

"¡Aurora! ¡Mal!", exclamo una voz profunda que tenso a la niña. "Les esperábamos, ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Todo bien?", sentándose junto a su esposa. Como vio que Mal le miraba con odio, confirmó su teoría que los niños le odiaban. No los culpaba, si el estuviera en su lugar, haría lo mismo. "¿Te incomodo?"

"Como si te importara bestia", retándolo con la mirada. No hizo caso omiso al regaño de Aurora. Era su culpa, en parte. O al menos, eso creía.

"Mal", quitándose los lentes. "No te culpo si me odias, debí haber hecho algo por ustedes. Si pudiera…"

"No puedes regresar al pasado, torpe", interrumpiéndole con burla.

"Si, en eso tienes razón", sonriéndole. "Pero puedo hacer algo ahora", parándose y acercándose a ella. "Como ya lo dijiste, soy una bestia. No en el exterior, sino en mi interior. Nunca vi por los niños de la isla, no vi su sufrimiento y eso carcome mi alma", arrodillándose ante ella. "Mal", poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros. "No tienes idea de cuanto lo siento", mirándola con tristeza. "Por mi culpa muchos han sufrido, si, no puedo retroceder en el tiempo, pero permíteme corregir mis errores", viendo cómo se aguantaba las lágrimas añadió con ternura: "Mostrar tus sentimientos no te hace débil", viendo como le miraba con duda. "Te hace fuerte"

Nadie esperaba lo que hizo la niña. Si estuvieran en su lugar, ¿habrían actuado igual? Sin duda, quien quedo anonadada, con la boca abierta y sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos, fue Aurora. Quien diría que su pequeña, su niña hiciera…

 **Y hasta aquí termino parte uno de momentos especiales. Nos vemos hasta noviembre.**


	10. Momentos especiales parte 2

**Bueno, acá les dejó la segunda parte, espero sea de su agrado y pasen estupendos días en compañía de sus seres queridos.**

La pequeña de cabellos azules y mirada angelical estaba leyendo un cuento de amor, el cual ya estaba llegando al final cuando tocan a su puerta con delicadeza. No era su mami nieves, se preguntaba quién podría ser. Con delicadeza coloco el libro sobre su cómoda y fue a abrir la puerta, vaya sorpresa se llevó al ver un joven guapo… ¿¡pero que estaba pensando?! Si era mayor que ella, bueno, tampoco tanto, ¿cierto? Lo único de lo que estaba segura era que lo conocía de algún modo, de un extraño modo. No requería un espejo para ver su rostro, estaba segura que estaba totalmente colorada.

"¡Hola, Evie!" "Soy Doug", la saludo nervioso para romper el hielo. Le ofreció un ramo de flores, rosas. Sus favoritas, a lo cual la pequeña las tomo encantada, ¿Cómo sabia? Tal vez, si lo conocía pero no lo recordaba. "Le pedir permiso a Nieves de pasar un día juntos, claro, si tú estás de acuerdo."

"¡Claro!"; sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Puso con cuidado el regalo en un recipiente con agua. Al menos eso veía hacer a su mami Nieves con las flores que le regalaba su padre. "¿A dónde vamos primero?", tomándolo de la mano. Tal acción desencadeno un torbellino de sentimientos en ambos, claro, que la pequeña no sabía bien que era aquello. Como si fuera un abrazo, pero, distinto. Era fuerte y agradable. ¿Sera como lo que sintió cuando su mami Nieves le pregunto si quería ser parte de su familia? Si, tal vez fuera parecido a eso.

"¿Te..te parece si primero pasamos al parque?", sonrojadisimo de tenerla junto a él. "Prepare un picnic especialmente para ti"

"Sale, vamos entonces"; sonriéndole. Sin duda, el chico despertó en ella algo, algo que nunca había sentido, o tal vez sí. No estaba segura, pero lo iba a averiguar.

Tras despedirse de sus padres y de nandito, quien hizo mueca de asco al verles juntos, se fueron al parque. Doug había pedido una carroza para la ocasión, jalada de un par de corceles blancos. Subió con delicadeza a Evie para sentarse a su lado y pedir a su primo Filipino (hijo de Feliz) que iniciara el viaje. El trayecto fue genial, la pequeña veía todo a su alrededor sin despegarse de su…amigo. Platicaron casi todo el rato, lo cual causo que Filipino riera en voz baja. Sin duda él quería que ella formara parte de la familia, tal vez se llevará bien con su novia, mientras no tuviera que acompañarlas a comprar ropa, todo estaría de maravillas.

Tras diez minutos de pláticas variadas llegaron al parque. Bajaron con cuidado y Doug la llevo hasta el centro, junto al lago. Se sentaron sobre una manta roja con blanca, en la cual había una canasta repleta de comida.

Doug la fue sacando para que ella decidiera que quería comer primero. Claro, que la pequeña primero se fue con el pay de manzana. A lo cual el chico partió dos trozos, uno para ella y otro para él. Sirviendo dos vasos con una bebida tan querida por ella, chocolate caliente. Del pay, pasaron a la ensalada de frutas, de la ensalada al filete de pescado, dejando el chocolate para el gran final.

"¡Estuvo delicioso!", limpiándose con la servilleta. "¡Muchas gracias Doug!"

"¡Por ti haría cualquier cosa princesa!", acariciando sus cabellos con ternura. La amaba, ya no tenía ninguna duda. No la defendió en su momento, pero ahora no dejaría que nada la hiriera. Él estará para ella, para lo que necesite. La apoyaría sin miramientos. Sin preguntar. Su alma es de ella, de ella es su corazón.

"¡Mira, que hermosas están las nubes!", señalándolas con su manita. En la isla nunca las pudo apreciar de esa manera. Por eso aquí aprovechaba todo el tiempo que podía. Había unas grandes, otras pequeñas. Más todas formaban hermosas formas, como aquella chiquita dándole vida a un conejo.

"¡Mira ese elefante Evie!", señalando una que venia del lado izquierdo. Era grande. Hermosa y esponjosa.

"¡sí!", estuvo de acuerdo la niña.

Y así se les fue otra hora. Viendo las figuras que hacían las nubes en el cielo. Riéndose de unas y maravillándose de otras. Ambos disfrutaban de un momento inolvidable, maravilloso, especial. Momento que quedara impreso en sus recuerdos para siempre.

"Evie, ¿te está gustando este día?"; le pregunto algo nervioso. Ambos estaban recostados, uno al lado del otro. Esperaba que le dijera que sí, y cuando regresará a la normalidad, cuando tuviera su edad de nuevo; esperaba que fueran novios y repitieran estos instantes en el futuro. Que tuvieran un futuro juntos.

"Si, mucho"; sonrojada. Se recostó en su pecho, ¿no era malo, cierto? Pero se sentía tan cómodo, acogedor y tan seguro que no quería apartarse de él. Nunca, nunca lo haría. Solo esperaba que él estuviera junto a ella. Al menos como amigos, pero quería estar a su lado.

"Evie, ¿importa mucho si soy un príncipe o no?", se atrevió al fin a preguntárselo.

"¿Por qué lo dices?", viéndolo confundida. ¿A qué venia la pregunta?

"Es…que…yo…yo solo soy el hijo de uno de los enanitos", bajando su mirada. "No soy un príncipe, no tengo título. ¿Eso importa?", mirándola a los ojos.

"Yo…"

 **Y hasta acá lo dejamos chicos. Duda, sugerencia o reclamo (no cruel, sutil) favor de escribir. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y el próximo lo subiré el sábado.**


	11. Momentos especiales parte 3

**Ha pasado tiempo no, una disculpa por el retraso pero he perdido mi USB donde tenía almacenado mis historias. En fin, aquí está el capítulo prometido, espero sea de su agrado. Agradezco su inmensa paciencia y el siguiente capítulo estará este sábado.**

La pequeña no termino de responder la pregunta al ver como Jay perseguía con furia a un chico mayor que él, y a su vez era seguido por una chica (a quien ella creía conocer de antes, sentía que eran amigas, pero eso es imposible. ¿Cierto?) de facciones asiáticas. Al menos así le parecía a la peliazul. No logro suprimir la risa al ver tal escena, eso sin duda lo debe saber Mal. Mal. La pequeña se puso triste de inmediato, había olvidado a sus amigos por completo. ¿Qué clase de amiga era si los olvidaba en pocos días? Se quedó cabizbaja, pensando en los momentos que han vivido. La mayoría tristes y llenos de angustia, otros felices. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Doug noto el cambio de ánimo en ella casi de inmediato, supuso que echaba de menos a sus amigos. Lo bueno es que la fiesta sería al día siguiente. La parte mala, era sorpresa; no podía decirle nada, solo desviar su atención para volver a ver esa sonrisa que tanto amaba. No quería verla llorar ni sintiéndose culpable.

"Al parecer Lonnie tiene problemas con el gran Jay, ¿no te parece?"

"¿Lonnie?"; la niña lo miro sin entender. De repente, un par de imágenes borrosas le llegaron a la mente. Eran un tanto extrañas, en ellas estaba esa chica, parecía sonreírle; pero no le sonreía a ella, sino a alguien parecida. No, ¡eso no era verdad! "¿La conozco?"; no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

"Algo así"; rascándose con un poco de nervios la cabeza. No quería confundirla, sino ayudarle a entender que eran amigas. "Digamos que son muy buenas amigas, pero no la recuerdas, de momento".

"Si tú lo dices"; rascándose el brazo, no muy segura de creerle. Aunque, algo en su interior, muy en el fondo, le decía que era cierto.

"Quien sabe, tal vez se conocen por medio de los sueños"; dijo tras un rato al verla inquieta. "Es muy común que uno conozca a alguien nuevo a través de los sueños".

"¿Sueños?"; viéndola entre maravillada y confundida. "¿Cómo en los cuentos de hadas?"

"En efecto"; sonriéndole con ternura al haber logrado desviar su tristeza. "A veces puedes recordarlos, otras no tanto. Pero siempre te dejan una enorme felicidad que es difícil olvidar."

"A veces…a veces sueño que estoy bailando con un príncipe"; sin atreverse a mirar al chico a los ojos. "Estamos bailando bajo las estrellas, el cielo está despejado y…él…él me hace sentir segura. Me siento protegida y querida".

"Sin duda es un sueño hermoso Evie"; alborotándole un poco sus cabellos. "Pero no has respondido mi pregunta"; nervioso por la respuesta. No importa lo que le dijera, no se daría por vencido hasta ganarse su afecto. Y así, cuando ella recupere su edad, podrían salir juntos.

La niña quedo muda. No sabía que responderle. Lo cual no era de extrañarse considerando el tipo de persona que le dio la vida, pues, ella siempre le recalcaba que lo único importante en la vida era la riqueza y los títulos de nobleza. Sin mencionar las propiedades que se tuvieran. El resto era inservible. Pero, Nieves era distinta. Mil veces distintas y eso lo agradecía, sobre todo porque ella decía que lo único que debía importarle era el corazón de la persona. Si era rico o no, si tenía títulos o no; era irrelevante. Nadie puede mandar en el corazón. Por lo tanto, ella podía decidir, podía opinar. Era libre de querer a quien sea.

"Doug"; dijo tras meditarlo un buen rato. "No me interesa si eres príncipe o si tienes dinero"; viendo al chico sonreír y queriendo llorar de felicidad, lo abrazo con fuerza antes de decirle: "Eres la persona más dulce y gentil que he conocido en mi vida, eres especial para mí. No sé lo que siento, es confuso. No sé si estoy bien o mal, pero quiero estar junto a ti"; llorando de felicidad. Se quedó confundida al ver que separaba el abrazo, tal vez no era correcto lo que dijo. Más se sorprendió al sentir un beso en la frente.

"Evie"; arrodillándose ante ella. "Es lo único que quería escuchar, mi pequeña princesa celestial"

"¡Ay Doug!"; poniéndose colorada ante tal halago.

"¿Te he dicho lo tierna que te ves así?"

"¡Malo!"; riéndose de él.

"Yo sé que no es lo que piensas"; haciéndole cosquillas hasta que la niña se rindió.

Pasaron un buen rato más allí, platicando de sueños, de lo que les gusta hacer. El tiempo paso volando, vieron como el sol empezaba a ocultarse. Era momento de regresar a casa. Ninguno de los dos se quería separar del otro, más entendían que cada quien debía estar en casa.

"¡Mami!"; corriendo a abrazarla.

"¿Te divertiste mi cielo?"; dijo tras cubrirla de besos. Viéndola como asentía con gran entusiasmo. "Me alegro mucho mi vida".

"Muchas gracias Nieves, ha sido un día inolvidable"

"No, Doug. Gracias a ti"; viendo como su niña subía a su cuarto para cambiarse y esperarla para escuchar un cuento. "Le estas dando más momentos felices, especiales. Recuerdos que espero conserve al recuperar su edad"

"Ya verás que si nieves"; abrazándola. "Y, desde ahorita te pido permiso para salir con ella cuando sea el momento"

"Eso ni lo dudes"; acompañándolo a la puerta. "Nos vemos mañana, no lo olvides"

"Ni soñarlo"; despidiéndose con la mano.

Tras cerrar la puerta, la pelinegra suspiro de felicidad. Si todo salía bien, mañana su niña estaría en una fiesta de verdad, junto a sus amigos. Rogaba porque ella recordara todo, que no olvidara nada. Y, sobre todo, que la siguiera queriendo. Subió tratando de dejar los pensamientos negativos a un lado para arropar y contarle un cuento a su princesa, su niña.

Ahora, ¿en que nos quedamos con la pequeña de mirada penetrante y espíritu de fuego? ¡Ah, cierto! Lo que paso entre ella y el rey Bestia, sobre la disculpa. Todos sabemos que crecer no es fácil, siempre hay complicaciones. Ni hablar del peculiar lugar donde crecieron estos chicos, un mundo donde el demostrar emociones te vuelve un blanco fácil. Donde o hieres o mueres. No hay de otra. Si no estás dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para sobrevivir, no durarías mucho.

Es por ello que la pequeña creía que si se abría a los demás, se vería como alguien patética y frágil. Lo cual no quería aceptar ni en un millón de años. Pero el vivir aquí le empezó a causar una confrontación de emociones y pensamientos. Por un lado, estaba empezando a comprender que aquí el ser sensible no era señal de debilidad, sino de fortaleza. Claro, no lo acepta tal cual, más algo es algo. Las palabras de esa…esa…bueno…del rey le hicieron recordar todo lo que ha pasado hasta el momento. Sobre todo los malos ratos. Cuando estuvo a punto de morir en más de una ocasión. Las veces que su madre le infringía daño, de las dos formas. Por primera vez en su vida, deseo que su madre fuera Aurora. Ella le hacía sentir algo cálido, le hacía sentir importante.

No se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sintió su nariz húmeda, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas antes de abrazar con torpeza al rey. Donde lloro un poco más sobre su hombro. Está de más decir que aquello provoco una inmensa alegría en los presentes, sobre todo en la de cabellos dorados. Quien había rogado porque todo saliera bien. Aunque era mucho pedir que aquello durara para siempre, pues, termino abruptamente con el puñetazo que le propino la niña al rey.

"Eso es por todo lo que hemos pasado"; fingiendo enojo antes de sonreírle. "Espero cumplas lo que dijiste"; viéndolo raro como empezó a reírse se le quedo viendo con una cara de _Y este que le pasa_ hasta que él le dijo en tono burlón que pegaba renal. Contagiándola de la risa, junto con el resto de los presentes.

Tras un rato, las risas se fueron apagando para dar paso a la comida. Lo cual cierta persona aprovecho para reñir suavemente a su niña con respecto a lo que paso con Adam. Y con respecto a los modales, pues subía los codos, no quería comer con los cubiertos, y entre otras cosas. Siendo recibida por diversos gestos de incomodidad por su parte, más le hacía caso.

"Mal"; le dijo en voz muy suave. "¿Por qué el puñetazo?"

"Para saldar cuentas"; encogiéndose de hombros antes de meterse un pedazo de pastel. "Aki ño…."; terminando de masticar y tragar al ver el gesto molesto de su madr…digo su aaamiga. Si amiga. "Que lo perdono, quiere corregir sus errores y …creo que eso…es…es…."

"¿Bueno?"

"Si, esa cosa"; dando el asunto por terminado antes de seguir comiendo el resto de su porción de pastel.

"¿Eso quiere decir que lo perdonas?"; viéndola asentir la llena de besos y abrazos.

"No hagas eso en público"; murmuro sonrojada y algo incomoda. Claro que esto volvió a producir risas. Era muy tierno verlas interactuar de tal modo.

Una vez que todos comieron, y a alguien regañaron por comer de más, Aurora y Bella se dispusieron a platicar sobre la fiesta, querían que todo fuera perfecto, que los niños se divirtieran en grande.

Mal estaba por ir donde estaba su ma…su amiga cuando el extraño chico, que le provocaba algo inexplicable en su interior, se le acerco visiblemente nervioso. Ben tenía algo detrás, o eso creía la niña. Era una caja decorada, lo miro burlona pero en su interior, muy muy en el fondo, le agradaba estar cerca de él. Le parecía gracioso, torpe, lindo…¡no, lindo no! En fin, tras un par de segundos de juguetear con el regalo, se decidió a abrirlo. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al ver el collar de plata con un dije en forma de dragón.

"No inventes"; sacándolo con cuidado.

"¿Te gusta?"

"Si"; poniéndoselo rápidamente y abrazándolo. Cuando se dio cuenta, deshizo el gesto en segundos. "eH….gracias."

"Por ti lo que sea mi bella dama"; haciéndole una reverencia.

"Tampoco te pases de cursi"; dándole un golpe suave. "Te ves tonto"

"¡Oh, vamos!"; haciéndose el dolido. "Sé que no es lo que realmente piensas"

"En tus sueños"; sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

"¿No sabía que hasta en tus sueños estoy?"

"Idiota"; murmura toda colorada, casi parecía tomate.

"Tranquila era broma"

"Como sea"; quitándole importancia.

Se quedaron charlando un buen rato, parecían más unidos con el pasar del tiempo. Cuando estaba por anochecer, Aurora le dijo que era necesario volver a casa. Lo cual acepto, un poco triste por separarse de ese chico. Seguía sin entender que le provocaba pero dejo de darle importancia. Solo quería estar cerca de él. Mal se froto los ojos, odiaba admitir que estaba cansada, pero sin importarle su orgullo le pidió a su mam…amiga que la cargara. Lo cual cautivo aún más a los presentes y casi hace llorar de felicidad a Aurora. Cuando llegaron a su hogar, Mal ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, con delicadeza la arropo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Mi vida, no sabes cuánto te amo"; susurrándole al oído. Le coloco su vaso con agua por si despertaba en la noche con sed.

"¿Cómo fue todo hija?"

"De maravilla madre, de maravilla"; viendo con ojos llorosos de felicidad a su madre. Quien le abrazo con fuerza. Mañana sería un día estupendo. Al menos su hija estaba ganándose el cariño de esa niña, a quien esperaba algún día relacionarse del mismo modo. Pero, todo a su tiempo. Sin hacer ruido salieron del cuarto.

 **Gracias por leer y recuerden dejar sus opiniones. Si les está gustando cómo va la trama o si quieren algo diferente. Espero el siguiente capítulo les agrade, ah, y si quieren saber lo que paso con Jay, solo díganlo. Bueno, espero pasen una buena noche o día, ya ni sé qué hora sean.**


End file.
